Sick Day
Sick Day is the 62nd episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: Lexie's Reform Synopsis: The entire Loud family gets sick...except for Lisa. They rely on her to run the entire house and take care of them. Character appearances: * Lisa Loud * Lincoln Loud * Lola Loud * Lana Loud * Lily Loud * Lucy Loud * Lynn Loud * Luan Loud * Luna Loud * Lori Loud * Leni Loud * Rita Loud * Lynn Loud Sr * Foop Cosma Transcript: On a cold fall day, Lisa was packing her homework, while Rita was planning out the day for everyone. Rita: And Lori will drive the rest to school while your father and I will… Rita sneezed. Lisa: Bless you, mother. Rita: Your father and I will head to his restaurant where I’ll write a review for his… Rita sneezed again. Lisa: Bless you again. Lynn Sr came out of his room and looked groggy. Lynn Sr: I don’t know WHAT just happened...but...honey, we’ll need some new sheets for our bed. Rita: What happened? Rita sneezed again. Lisa: Bless you, once again. Here’s a tissue. Lisa grabbed a tissue from her bag. Rita hollered up the stairs. Rita: COME ON, KIDS! LET’S GET GOING!! Rita then felt out of breath and began to sound all raspy. Rita: I...I...I think I’ve lost my voice. Lisa: Uh-oh. I’ll go see what’s taking my siblings… Lisa headed up the stairs. All of the rest of her siblings were all on the floor in the hallway by the bathroom. Lisa: What is going on, you guys? Lincoln: Feeling...weak. Lola: Can’t...go...further. Lola puked on the floor. Lana: Yum! ...ow! Lana rubbed her stomach. Lucy: Uggghhhh...Moaaann… Lily: Poo...poo… Lynn: Can’t go on...I need medicine… Luan: Yeah… I don’t have a pun for this scenario… Lisa: Finally a GOOD side effect! Luan glared at Lisa. Luna: Can’t… ugggh… Leni vomited on the floor. Leni: Ew! What just came out of me? Lori: Uhhhhhh...I literally don’t feel well either… Lisa: Uh-oh. I’m doomed. ~ ~ ~ Lisa went down to the living room to see Lynn Sr and Rita lying on the couch. Lisa: Worst news ever… The rest are all sick too. Lynn Sr: Well, you can’t possibly go to school today… Lisa: And why not? Rita (raspy sounding): You need to take care of us. Help us. Lisa: No way. Foop and I were partnered on a project for science and I cannot let him ruin it without me! He knows nothing about chemical compounds! Rita (raspy sounding): Do it...and when we all feel better, we can all go out for ice cream. And eat at your friend’s fast food restaurant. Lisa: Fast Foop?! I don’t believe it! Last time, when Foop came with us to Las Vegas, you all hated that restaurant! Lynn Sr: We’ll go for you if you can just help us. Lisa: Fine. I’ll do it. I mean, how bad can it be? ~ ~ ~ Things went really bad. Really bad, indeed. All the siblings were also in the living room lying on the floor. Lynn: Lisa...can you...call Coach Willson…and tell her...I can’t...make it to...the basketball playoffs...this evening…? Lisa: No way, Lynn. You do it yourself. Lynn glared at Lisa. Lisa rolled her eyes. Lisa: FINE! Lynn: My...cell...phone...is...on...my...dresser...by...my...lucky...socks… Lisa grumbled. Lisa: Ugh...fine… Lisa ran upstairs, grabbed Lynn’s phone, then went back down. Lynn: Then...just...tap...the contact...that...says...coach. Lisa rolled her eyes and dialed up the coach’s number. Lisa: Hi, this is Lynn’s sister… Lynn won’t be able to make it to practice today. She’s feeling ill. Lisa waited for the answer. Lisa: Yeah. I’ll tell her. Lisa hung up. Lynn: So…? Lisa: You should know you can’t fake an illness just to get out of practice. What’s going on!? Lynn: I’m...not...faking...I...really...am...sick. Lisa: Whatever… Lincoln (drowsy): Lisa...help me. Lisa: And what is it? Lincoln: Get...my...comic...books… Lisa: Get em yourself! Lincoln: But Lisa… Lisa rolled her eyes. Lisa: Fine. Lisa ran up and got Lincoln’s comic books. Lisa: Here are your Ace Savvy comic books, Lincoln. Lincoln: Didn’t...want...those...Where’s...my...Kick...Ass...ones? Lisa: Kick Ass ones? Lisa grumbled. Lisa: FINE! Anything ELSE? Anything else any of you? Lana: Yeah...get me my vomit from the bathroom. Lisa: No. That’s disgusting. Lucy: What...about...my...Edwin...bust…? Lisa rolled her eyes. Luan: And...where’s...Mr. ...Coconuts…? Lisa: In a woodchipper. Now please… Rita (raspy): Be a sweetheart and change the channel. I’ve already seen this Friends episode… Lynn Sr: WATER!! He started panting. Luna: Help...me...text...Sam…Sully...and...Mazzy...for...an...important...band...conference… Lisa: Are you kidding me? Lily: Blankie...me...now… Leni (delirious): Am I at the mall? I think I’m at the mall. Hello, Mandee, Jackie! You two look fab! Carol, those leggings look tight! Oh, Robert, Riley, can you make me some spicy tuna fish sushi? Lisa: YOU’RE NOT AT THE MALL! Lori (delirious): Oh, Bobby Boo-boo Bear! I didn’t know you were good at golf! Carol! Bobby can play golf! Isn’t he fantastic? Lisa began to tear her hair out. Lisa: THAT IS IT!! I CAN’T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!! ~ ~ ~ Lisa ran all the way to the park, where she saw Foop in the sandbox. Lisa: I cannot take my stupid family anymore… Foop: And hello to you too, Lisa. Lisa: All my siblings...and even my parents are sick! And that’s why you didn’t have a partner for our science project. Foop: I wondered why you weren’t at school. Heck, even Anti-Goldie wondered! Heck, even LEXIE! Lisa: Yeah, well, I’m fine. But they’re really getting on my nerves. Foop: I say...go back to them. Lisa: Are you crazy? Foop: Hey, they are family after all. I’d help my parents for sure if they fell ill. Lisa: Difference is...you don’t have 10 siblings. But I’ll see what I can do… Foop: Okay, see ya! ~ ~ ~ Lisa went back home to see her family looking worse. Lisa: Are you kidding me? Lola (delirious): I am a pageant queen! Take that, Lindsey! Take that, Francis! Winstie and I are taking home the gold! Beside Lana was a big mound of puke...which she was laying on. Lucy looked dead. Lily had her blankie, and it was encrusted with snot. Lori and Leni eventually fainted on the couch and fell asleep. Rita and Lynn Sr were in each other’s arms on the floor. Lynn was the only one who looked somewhat fine, as she was on her phone watching the football game. Luan and Luna have already passed out. And Lincoln was staring at the ceiling. Lisa: Onnnn second thought… Lynn Sr got up drowsily. Lynn Sr: Hang...on...Lisa… Lisa closed the door. Lynn Sr: Take...me...to...bed. Lisa: Okay, that is it! I want to help you, I really do! But I can’t take this anymore! Foop wanted me to go back to you, but I can’t! I advise you all see a doctor...or just stop bugging me! Lynn: Oh. Actually, Lisa. I’m not really sick. Lisa: ARE YOU KIDDING ME, LYNN!!?? I WORK HARD ALL DAY WITH NO HELP TAKING CARE OF EVERYONE, AND YOU SAY YOU’RE NOT SICK! Lynn: Calm down, Lisa… Lisa: I will not calm down! I can’t believe you LIED to us all! Why? Why would you fake being sick? Lynn rolled her eyes. Lynn: Because...you wouldn’t understand. Lisa: Try me. Lynn: Because of Betsy, okay! She’s on my team for this game and she would NOT stop picking on me! I don’t know what I ever did to her! It all started when she broke my leg because my team won the state soccer championships. And… Lynn began to cry. Lynn: I can’t seem to get her to stop! Lisa: Ohhh boy… Step into my office… Lynn and Lisa went up to Lisa’s room. Lisa: Lynn, ya gotta stand up to her. You claim to be so tough. Well, toughen up and tell this Betsy to stop picking on you! Lynn: But...and...Even if I could stand up to her, Mom and Dad are sick. And so is Lori! There goes my ride. Lisa: I think I have an idea… ~ ~ ~ Lisa spent the rest of the afternoon reprogramming Vanzilla to drive by itself. Lisa: There you go, Lynn. Now go get her. I reprogrammed Vanzilla to drive by itself. Lynn: Thank you. I should probably tell the truth to everyone else, though. Lisa: Probably. ~ ~ ~ The next day, the Louds were all feeling better. Lynn came into the kitchen. Lynn: Guys. I’m sorry. I faked being sick to get out of the basketball game… Rita: Why? I thought you loved basketball! Lynn Sr: Yeah! You’re really good. Lynn: Yeah. But I’m always getting harassed by this girl...Betsy. She won’t stop picking on me! Lincoln: Believe her. I know. I’ve met Betsy on the first day of middle school. Let’s just say, she wasn’t the most welcoming girl there. Rita: Lynn, you can always come to us. Lori: Yeah. And part of being an older sibling is...I can protect you from harm. Leni: Totes! The family gathered in a big hug, when Lisa came into the kitchen feeling drowsy. Lisa (drowsy): Uhhh...I...feel funny… The siblings and parents eyed each other. Lynn: Here we go again...Category:Episodes Category:Season 3